


canvas

by heephrodisiac



Series: di ko na mapipigilan sns au [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heephrodisiac/pseuds/heephrodisiac
Summary: siguro dala ng scene sa movie, siguro dala ng kawalan ng existence ng sex life niya nitong mga nakaraang buwan, siguro dahil sobrang yummy ni off sa plain white shirt at gray sweatpants niya, at siguro dala na rin talaga ng pagiging sobrang attracted niya kay off. isang pisil pa ni off sa hita niya and gun throws all of his inhibitions away.(aka ang smut scene ng sns au ko)
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: di ko na mapipigilan sns au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	canvas

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ko alam kung hanggang saan kayo ka-comfortable sa smut kaya kung sa tingin niyo sobrang kalat nito, feel free to just skip this :)
> 
> continued from:  
> https://twitter.com/heephrodisiac/status/1366389520111857668?s=20

payapang nanonood ang dalawa ng second movie of the night nila nang tumambad sa kanila ang isang erotic scene. nagulat si gun sa pagiging explicit nito ngunit hindi niya pinahalata. this isn’t even his first time watching scenes as such. ilang taon na siya at ilang porn videos na rin ang na-witness ng kanyang non-virgin eyes. hindi naman talaga siya usually affected sa mga ganito, but the fact na magkatabi sila ni off sa napakalaki at napaka-comfortable na couch nito, their thighs pressed close, hindi maiwasan ni gun na may mafeel ng konti. he’s trying to gauge off’s reaction through his peripheral vision and it seems like he’s not the least bit affected. _buti pa siya._

pero siyempre, dahil siya si gun atthaphan na minsan minamalas sa life, mukhang napansin ng isa ang pagiging uncomfortable niya. he almost squeaks nang dumampi ang palad ni off sa hita niya. ang init nito sa pakiramdam. “you okay, babs?”

gun gulps dahil utang na loob, hindi nakakatulong ang biglang paghimas ng marahan ni off sa hita niya. “oo naman.” he could only wish he sounds convincing enough. in an attempt to be nonchalant, he blurts out, “panget humalik nung lalaki. mukhang di masarap.”

off chuckles. “bakit? paano ba yung masarap na halik?”

siguro dala ng scene, siguro dala ng kawalan ng existence ng sex life niya nitong mga nakaraang buwan, siguro dahil sobrang yummy ni off sa plain white shirt at gray sweatpants niya, at siguro dala na rin talaga ng pagiging sobrang attracted niya kay off. _grabe may mga realisation pa talaga in the midst of a sexual tension._ isang pisil pa ni off sa hita niya and gun throws all of his inhibitions away.

he straddles the man and crashes their lips together. it’s messy. puro dila at laway. napaungol siya nang maramdaman ang mga kamay ni off sa baywang niya. just a mere touch at napapaungol na siya? ganun na ba talaga siya kadesperado for some action?

ang lambot ng lips ni off at sobrang sarap niyang humalik. is this what he’s been missing out on all this time? naputol ang train of thoughts niya when he feels a tug on his shirt. bahagya siyang nainis sa sarili niya dahil nag-tuck in pa siya. ang hassle tuloy. dali dali niyang hinila ang shirt niya pataas at hinubad ito sabay hagis sa sahig. hindi niya alam kung yun ba ang gustong mangyari ni off pero wala na siyang pakialam. ang alam niya sobrang turned on na siya at kung walang gagawin ang yummy na papi sa harap niya ay baka magdabog talaga siya.

“tangina babs, sigurado ka ba?” tanong ni off na ikinagulat niya. it’s not the question itself, but the way he said it. biglang bumaba ang boses nito at tila ba naging raspy ng slight. _punyeta talaga._ imbis na sumagot verbally, gun grinds his hips against off’s. napamura na naman ang isa at hinigpitan ang kapit sa baywang niya. “ang ganda mo, gun. pero sa tingin ko mas maganda ka pag tinitira kita.” _tangina._ capable sa dirty talk ang paps niya.

he feels off’s hands traveling from his waist down to his ass at pinisil ito. “s-sa tingin ko rin.” hinila niya si off sa leeg para mahalikan ulit. bibig sa bibig, dila sa dila. tila nalulunod siya sa halik ng binata at unti unting nawawala sa wisyo lalo na nang ipasok ni off ang mga kamay niya sa loob ng pants at underwear niya. wala pa ngang tunay na aksyon na nangyayari pero para bang sarap na sarap na si gun sa bawat pagpisil ni off sa kanyang pwet. “paps, please…” he says against off’s mouth. off then breaks the kiss at hinalikan ang leeg niya, licking and sucking on a few spots.

_sige lang,_ gustong sabihin ni gun. _sipsipin at markahan mo lang. my neck is your canvas._

gun’s breath hitches nang maramdaman ang daliri ni off sa nipple niya. feather light touch lang ito habang nagci-circle around sa utong niya pero halos ikabaliw ni gun dahil if there’s one part ng katawan niya na sobrang sensitive, ito ay ang nipples niya. hindi na niya pinigilan ang malakas na ungol na lumabas sa bibig niya nang paglaruan ni off ang nipple niya using his thumb and index finger. may konting kirot na rin sa leeg niya dahil sa mga chikinini na patuloy na pinipinta ni off dito.

ramdam na ramdam na niya ang matigas na burat ni off kaya naman idiniin niya ang pwet niya rito at giniling ang balakang making them both moan at the sensation. halata niya na nagpipigil si off which is why nilapit niya ang bibig niya sa tenga nito at bumulong ng, “pag hindi ko naramdaman yang mga daliri mo inside me in ten seconds, uuwi na ako.”

that seems to have done the job. napa-growl si off at biglang tumayo causing gun to almost fall off the couch. bago pa niya maitanong kung anong problema nito, tiningnan siya ng binata. there’s something different about the way he looks at him. pakiramdam niya ay para siyang kakainin ng isang nagugutom na leon. marahil ay tama siya. handa na rin naman siyang magpakain.

“may kukunin lang ako.” sabi ni off in a suddenly authoritative voice. _ang hot putangina._ “pagbalik ko gusto ko wala ka nang suot na pangibaba. wag na wag mong hahawakan ang sarili mo, atthaphan. kahit isang daliri lang ang dumikit sa kahit anong parte ng katawan mo iiwan kita diyan.”

tumango si gun at dali daling hinila pababa ang pantalon niya along with his boxer briefs. umupo ulit siya sa couch at naghintay. doon lang niya napansin na naka-off na pala ang tv.

sobrang tempted siyang salsalin ang nakatayo niyang ari, ngunit ayaw niyang subukin ang pasensya ni off. he’d rather wait than have blue balls. di nagtagal ay bumalik na rin si off na may dalang mga gamit. laking gulat naman ni gun dahil may dala itong necktie. instead of asking, hinintay nalang niya ang susunod na gagawin ng binata.

“akin na kamay mo.” sabi ni off. kusa naman niya itong ibinigay sa lalaki. napakagat nalang siya ng labi ng itali ni off ang mga kamay niya gamit ang necktie. “para sigurado akong hindi mo hahawakan sarili mo.” mahinang sabi nito. “sisiguraduhin kong lalabasan ka gamit lang ang titi ko.”

gustong gusto nang magmura ni gun. bakit nawala ang pagiging conyo ni off? diretsong diretso magtagalog kapag nalilibugan.

napa-grunt si gun nang higpitan ni off ang pagkakatali sa mga kamay niya. saktong higpit lang naman ito, hindi yung tipong mapuputulan siya ng blood circulation.

umupo ulit si off at hinila siya pabalik sa kandungan niya. pagkaupong pagkaupo ni gun ay lumaki ang mga mata niya sa bagong discoveries niya— tanging ang sweatpants lang ni off ang naghihiwalay sa pwet niya at sa burat nito, wala siyang suot na underwear kaya naman gun could feel his barely clothed dick against the crack of his ass, and the _kamanghamazing_ fact na daks si off kaya naman halos maglaway na siya dahil gustong gusto na niyang maramdaman itong humahagod sa loob niya. hindi niya namalayan na nagsisimula na naman niyang igiling ang kanyang balakang.

he whimpers nang pisilin ni off ang tagiliran niya. “pipirmi ka o ititigil na natin to?” dahil masunurin si gun, kaagad niyang tinigil ang paggalaw at tiningnan si off sa mga mata. off looks right back at him, smirking. “kung nakikita mo lang itsura mo, atthaphan.” sabi nito. hinawakan ni off ang nakatali niyang mga kamay at ipinatong ito sa titi niyang matigas na. “diyan ka ba uhaw, ha?” hinimas himas naman ito ni gun which earned him a moan from the taller man. dirty talking is a kink he never thought he had. “putang puta ka na ba para sa titi ko?”

mabilis na tumango si gun. pride be damned. libog na libog na siya at gusto lang niyang labasan.

nagulat siya nang hampasin ni off ang mga kamay niya. “tama na.” sumunod naman siya at nakitang basang basa na ang sweatpants ng lalaki. _himas ko palang basang basa na? sino kaya ang puta saming dalawa?_

habang may internal monologue siya, busy naman si off na lagyan ng lube ang mga daliri niya. napasinghap nalang si gun nang may maramdamang malamig sa butas niya. “aah,” he breathes out. off is tracing circles around his opening. nawawala na sa wisyo si gun. ang sarap, pero hindi sapat. “ipasok mo na please.” pagmamakaawa niya.

natawa naman si off. “sino ka naman para utusan ako? ipapasok ko pag gusto ko nang ipasok.” punyeta hindi naman nainform si gun na sobrang dominant pala nito sa kama. gusto na niyang umiyak at puwersang ipasok ang daliri ni off sa loob niya. but he’s a good boy. susunod siya sa kung ano man ang sabihin ni off.

mukha namang nag-pay off ang pagiging good boy niya dahil soon enough ay dahan dahan nang ipinasok ni off ang isang daliri niya. gun mewls at the feeling. ang tagal tagal na ng huling may nakapasok sa butas niya. “puta ang sikip mo, gun.”

wala nang nasabi si gun. ipinatong nalang niya ang ulo niya sa balikat ni off. napaungol siya nang maglabas masok na ang daliri ni off sa butas niya. “ang sarap…” he drawls out. napalakas ang ungol ng binata nang nagdagdag si off ng isa pang daliri, at nang isa pa. “fuck ang sarap…”

“tangina sobrang sikip paano magkakasya yung titi ko dito? kung wag nalang kaya?” gun’s head snaps up, nagngingilid na ang luha sa mga mata niya. talaga bang balak siyang bitinin ng hinayupak na to? ngumisi si off at tumaas ang mga kilay niya. “iiyak ka na niyan? iiyak ka kasi hindi kita matitira?”

hindi na talaga kaya ni gun. ramdam na niya ang pagtulo ng precum niya sa sarili niyang ari. hindi rin nakakatulong ang pagkiskis ng balls niya sa sweatpants ni off. “ipasok mo na plea— _aah!_ ” a whine escapes his lips when off pulls out his fingers. tinapik naman ng binata ang hita niya at tinulungan siyang humiga sa couch. pinanood lang niya ang isa na maghubad ng damit. tumambad sa kanya ang malaking ari nito standing tall and proud. gun licks his lips. gusto niyang chupain si off pero sa susunod nalang. pwede pa naman silang mag-round two kung kaya pa nila.

kahit nagmamadali, halata naman na praktisado si off sa paglalagay ng condom. lalong naatat si gun nang pinahiran na ni off ng lube ang titi niya at panandaliang sinalsal ito.

pumaibabaw sa kanya si off at inangat ang nakatali pa rin niyang mga kamay and put it above his head. itinaas din niya ang isang paa ni gun at ipinatong sa ibabaw ng couch. he then lines up his cock toward gun’s hole and slowly pushes in. napapikit si gun.

“puta sikip talaga.” off rasps out.

gaano man kadahan dahan ang pagpasok ni off, sa laki ba naman ng burat nito, pakiramdam ni gun ay parang winawarak ang buong pagkatao niya. medyo mahapdi pero ayos lang, kaya niyang tiisin. ika nga nila, it hurts so bad, but it feels so good.

when off bottoms out, he lets gun adjust to his size.

sa lahat ng titi na nakita at _nakasalamuha_ ni gun, kay off na yata ang pinakamalaki at pinaka-naglaway siya. soon enough, gun starts moving his hips. nakuha naman ni off ang hint at nagsimula na ring gumalaw. “ang init. ang sarap mo.” sabi ni off habang unti unting binibilisan ang pace ng thrusts niya.

tuluyan nang nawala sa ulirat si gun nang bumilis ang pagbayo ni off. mabilis, malalim, at madiin. kitang kita niya kung paano umumbok sa tiyan niya ang outline ng ari ni off. napahiyaw naman siya nang mag-brush ang ulo ng titi ni off sa prostate niya. “diyan lang please! ang sarap _hnngh_ …”

“tangina di ko inakala na masasarapan ka ng ganyan sa titi ko.” patuloy na binabayo ni off ang butas ni gun, padiin ng padiin habang tumatagal. at palakas ng palakas ang ungol ng dalawa na tila ba ay wala nang pakialam kung marinig sila ng mga kapitbahay.

“a-ah... i’m coming... fuck…” galit na galit at namumula na ang ari ni gun. nararamdaman na niya na malapit na siyang labasan kaya sinabayan niya ang paggalaw ni off. he wraps his legs around off, and starts grinding to meet his thrusts. halos tumirik ang mga mata niya sa paulit ulit na pagtama ng titi ni off sa prostate niya.

makailang pagbayo pa ay tuluyan na siyang nilabasan. nagkalat ang tamod niya sa dibdib niya at sa tiyan ni off. habang nilalabasan siya ay nag-clench unconsciously ang butas niya which takes off to the edge. patuloy ang pag-thrust ni off as he rides out his orgasm. mangiyak-ngiyak naman si gun sa overstimulation. ramdam na ramdam niya ang mainit na likidong sumisirit mula sa ari ni off.

“putangina.” ang tanging nasabi ni off.

nang kumalma na ang dalawa, dahan dahang nag-pull out si off at tinanggal ang punong condom. itinali niya ito at tinapon sa basurahan sa gilid.

nakapikit lang si gun, medyo inaantok. he always gets sleepy after sex. gusto rin niya ng after sex cuddle pero biglang nawala si off. nasagot naman ang tanong niya nang bumalik ito na may dalang bimpo. napangiti siya nang pinunasan ni off ang natutuyo niyang tamod sa dibdib at tinanggal ang pagkakagapos niya.

“alam mo paps,” sabi niya, his words slurring a bit. “i don’t really put out on the first date. hindi ko alam kung bakit sobrang rupok ko sayo.”

off chuckles and pecks him on the lips. “thank you for trusting me. i appreciate your karupukan.”

natawa naman siya at hinampas ng mahina ang braso ni off. iidlip lang muna siya saglit. mamaya na nila pag-uusapan kung ano na ang status nila.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried huhu


End file.
